Cross-Reference to Related Applications
The subject matter of the present case is related to copending patent application Ser. No. 07/784,481, filed Oct. 29, 1991, entitled "VIDEO PROCESSOR FOR A PRINTING APPARATUS," the pertinent portions of which are incorporated herein by reference, and to copending patent application Ser. No. 07/784,195, filed Oct. 29, 1991, entitled "EXPANDABLE ELECTRONIC SUBSYSTEM FOR A PRINTING APPARATUS," the pertinent portions of which are incorporated herein by reference.